Vanessa Meets Danny
by BeastGirl92
Summary: Ok, I made up this other superhero named Stargirl, who's real name is Vanessa, and her mom has a ghost portal too, so she sneaks in and ends up coming out though Danny's portal, and the rest you'll have to read. Please Review, and NO FLAMES EITHER! DPXOC
1. Vanessa meets the DP gang

Setting: The Ghost Zone, Danny's fighting the box ghost and finally gets rid of him.

Danny:something bumps into him What? sees superhero version of Vanessa tied up unconsious Uh-oh, better take you home with me, we'll see what Sam can probably do...holds Vanessa like baby and flys out into lab

Vanessa: wakes up in Danny's bed and sees Danny with Sam and Tucker Wha-what happened, how did I end up here and who are you?

Sam: I can ask you the same thing...

Danny: Well I'm Danny, that's Sam, and- gets pushed by Tucker

Tucker: And I'm Tucker, we haven't met before, but once you get to know me, you'll be glad you did!

Sam: Tucker! Stop hitting on her, she just woke up in a completey strange place, the last thing she needs is one of your pick-up lines.

Vanessa: giggles Hi, I'm- looks at herself to see that she's her normal self Vanessa. This is a cool room, who's is it?

Danny: It's mine, glad you like it, um, so where are you from?

Vanessa: Texas. San Antonio actually. My mom is a scientist and she just built this thing that becomes a portal to some ghost world when you turn it on. I went in to look around, but then I got captured by these ghosts and they wrapped me up and then, that's it... the last thing I remember was feeling something hard hitting my head, it felt like a hammer to me.

Danny: The ghost world is called the Ghost Zone. My parents are ghost hunters and they bulit a ghost portal downstairs too.

Vanessa: tries to sit up but then feels pain Ow!

Sam: Easy, better if you just relax, you had a lot of brusies, so it must of been a real tough fight. I had to wrap you up in bandages from your stomache to you chest. Don't worry, I made sure the guys weren't looking.

Danny: blushing Hey, I went out because I wanted to, not because you told me to!

Tucker: blushing too Yeah, and I wanted to help, but you just didn't want me to!

Vanessa: giggles Much appreciated, Sam. So where am I?

Tucker: Um, halfway across the country?

Danny: Let's just say, you're not in Texas anymore.

Vanessa: Aw man, my mom is gonna kill me!

Sam: Well what about your dad?

Vanessa: looks away in sadness My dad was in an accident, a experimental accident to be exact.

Danny: gets chair and pulls it next to bed to sit in Vanessa, I'm really sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, what were your parents trying to do?

Vanessa: They were trying to create a chemical that can give you superpowers, they believe in that superhero thing, which is one of the reasons why my mom made the ghost portal, to do reasearch on finding a way to create ghost superpowers.

Tucker: Whoa!

Vanessa: Yeah, at first they used mice for test subjects, but then they ran out, and the pet stores wouldn't give them any more, so in order to continue the reasearch, my dad used himself as a test subject, and that's how he died. I was probably 3 years old when it happened...

Danny: holds Vanessa's hand without realizing it I am truely sorry about your dad, I had no idea...

Sam: I'm sorry too...

Tucker: Yeah, me too...

Vanessa: It's ok, I'm cool with it know... Danny and Vanessa see their hands, look at each other and blush

Tucker: walks by whistling, then pinches Danny's arm that's holding Vanessa's hand

Danny: lets go of hand due to pinch Ouch! What did you do that for?

Tucker: Do what? I didn't do anything...

Danny: gets ready to argue, but got interuppted by a growling sound

Vanessa: blushes Oops, my bad, I skipped dinner to sneak off and look around the ghost zone, heh-heh.

Danny: Want some pizza?

Vanessa: Yeah!

Sam: dials for pizza delivery on cell phone Hello, can I have one large pepperoni and-what do you want, Vanessa?

Vanessa: Mushrooms

Sam: Awesome!-and one large vegitarian please! doorbell rings I'll get it!

Vanessa: Wow, that's what I call fast delivery!

Danny: Sam is known to a lot of companys and stuff, she's rich.

Vanessa: Whoa! That's so cool!

Sam: comes back with pizza No it isn't, trust me...

Tucker: You know I'm rich too, rich of 100 manliness

Danny: pushes Tucker away from Vanessa and looks satisfied Please Tucker, would you just stop with the pick up lines! I told you for like, the millionth time that if you really wanted to get a girl to like you, talk, don't say any pick-up lines at all!

Tucker: Oh yea, like you were with her right now?

Danny: Yeah, maybe! Sam and Tucker look shocked while Vanessa blushes with a secret smile towards Danny which he sees and smiles back in silence

Jazz: Yells towards Danny's room that breaks silence Danny! I need you to- sees Vanessa Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but who's that Danny?

Danny: That's Vanessa, I found her tied up in the ghost zone. She got beat up by some ghosts, so we're helping her get better, please don't mention this to mom and dad!

Jazz: Is she a ghost?

Danny: No, but she's a superhero from Texas like me, her mom built a ghost portal in her house too!

Sam and Tucker: What!

Vanessa: How did you know?

Tucker: Hold up, are you really a superhero?

Vanessa: sighs Yeah I am... I went in as my superhero self, but those ghosts did a sneak attack on me, so that's how I got beat up, and Danny, are you really a superhero too?

Danny: Yeah, I probably would be able to help your mom with the research because I have ghost powers, half ghost really...

Vanessa: Really? Do you have to go change somewhere, or can you transform that instant?

Danny: Transform that instant

Vanessa: Me too!

Jazz: Ok, this is just weird, but I'll let her hang out here, but mom and dad won't be happy if they see a girl somewhere Danny's age, their gonna think that your Danny's girlfriend, so she's gonna have to find another place to stay.

Tucker: She can stay with me!

Sam: Eww, gross, Vanessa you can bunk with me, it's a good thing it's the weekend...

Jazz: Ok so it's settled, Vanessa's staying at Sam's house. Oh I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Jazz holds out hand to shake

Vanessa: shakes hand Hi, and I know what it feels like being a big sis, I have a little sis back at home...

Jazz: Cool, well I'm gonna go, bye!

Danny: That's my older sis...

Vanessa: I noticed, she's one of those who try to act like an adult, right?

Danny: You think?

Tucker: Anyways, now that Jazz's gone, can we please get back to the superhero subject, you're a superhero too?

Vanessa: Yeah, I am...

Danny: Can you show us some of your powers?

Vanessa: Yeah, but it'll be safer if we went outside, gets out of bed can I get some help please?

Danny: grabs one of Vanessa's arms around his shoulders and helps her stand up while Sam gets the other


	2. Vanessa show her powers

Setting: Danny's roof, you see Vanessa's legs shaking a little, but is managing to hold herself up

Vanessa: Danny, how long have you been a superhero?

Danny: For a while, why?

Vanessa: Well I really can't control my powers, but maybe you can help me. From what I went through, I think my powers deal with my emotions, each power representing how I feel. From what I experienced, I have elemental powers, fire, water, air, and earth. I'm still even trying to practice getting the hang of changing...

Sam: Wow, your situation sounds even more complicated then what Danny went through.

Vanessa: Can I see what you can do first, Danny? That would probably help a lot...

Danny: Ok, mutters "I'm going ghost" and changes

Vanessa: blushing Wow...

Danny: I can turn invisible, go through walls, shoot some sort of lazer through my hands, take over people's bodies, and scream a ghostly wail. Oh yeah, and fly too.

Vanessa: whispers in Danny's ears

Danny: smirking It'll be my pleasure

Tucker: Why are you looking at me that way?

Danny: dives into Tucker's body and takes over Hi I'm Tucker Foley and I have a sick mind! One time I even went through the girl's locker room when I was granted ghost powers like my friend Danny!

Vanessa and Sam: laughing

Danny: get's out of Tucker's body

Tucker: What did you do or say while you were in my body?

Danny: Nothing...

Sam: Ok Vanessa, your turn

Vanessa: Ok, I hope this works...transforms into superhero version

Tucker: Now that's hot!

Vanessa: faints

Danny: Vanessa! flys fast and catches her in the position where their faces are close and Vanessa wakes up to see Danny in the moonlight holding her. The both of them blush again

Tucker: Ok, you too can stop having a fakeout makeout there!

Danny and Vanessa: We weren't having a fakeout makeout!

Sam: So what were you doing?

Danny and Vanessa: blushing

Vanessa: Do you want to see my powers or not? tries to stand up again but almosts falls again in pain as Danny gets her again

Danny: Are you really sure you want to?

Vanessa: stands up again Yeah I'm sure, I want to figure out my powers and find a way to control it, I'm willing to do anything to accomplish it...

Danny: Well if you're so sure, then I'll help you out whatever I can

Tucker: You can count on Sam and I too!

Vanessa: Thanks guys! Now lets see sees a patch of grass near Tucker and Sam Ok, see that patch of grass near you guys?

Sam, Tucker, and Danny: nod their heads saying yes

Vanessa: Ok, look at it carefully...kneels down by it, swipes hand slowly across it, and out pops a red rose

Sam: Wow, that's amazing!

Danny: kneels down next to Vanessa, picks it, grabs her hand and stands up with her jokingly For the lovely lady...

Vanessa: jokingly also Thank you, you are a true gentleman

Everyone: laughing

Tucker: Can I see your fire power now?

Vanessa: I don't know, that sometimes takes up most of my energy...

Sam: Well what about water?

Vanessa: I can do that, Danny, can you get me a glass of water?

Danny: Yeah, be right back phases down through the roof, then quickly comes back with glass Here you go.

Vanessa: Thanks, this one I've been practicing for a while...lies glass on ground, then makes water levitate from the glass and does a bunch of fancy moves with them, then puts water back in cup

Tucker: That was amazing!

Danny: Can you fly?

Vanessa: Yeah, I sometimes have a hard time with the landings though...

Danny: Sam, Tuck, is it ok if I gave Vanessa a quick tour?

Sam: Sure, go crazy you kids, I'm gonna go home anyways, I'll see you in a little while Vanessa...

Tucker: Yeah, I gotta go too, later, it was nice meeting you!

Vanessa: Bye!

Danny: offers hand Ready to go?

Vanessa: smiles and takes Danny's hand as the both of them fly in the moonlight


	3. Vanessa meets Ember

Setting: Danny and Vanessa are just landing on a hill in the park

Vanessa: Wow, this is amazing Danny! It looks so peaceful in the night...

Danny: watches Vanessa in adoration, then snaps out of it Um, do you want to- gets ghost sense

Vanessa: Something is going to happen, isn't it?

Danny: Yeah, it's my ghost sense, it means that a ghost is near...

Vanessa: Well wouldn't the bad guy normally -gets hit by ghostly sound waves and smashes into a nearby tree I'm ok! gets up Ow!

Danny: sees Ember and then flys toward Vanessa What's your superhero name?

Vanessa: What!

Danny: What's your superhero name? You can't say your real name in front of people like her, you can still call me Danny here though, I just changed my last name...

Vanessa: Stargirl, the name's Stargirl...

Ember: So what are you, a couple?

Danny and Vanessa: Just friends

Ember: Yeah? We'll see about that! turns dial on guitar to love spell and strums her guitar

Danny: Star, move!

Vanessa: flys out of sound waves

Ember: You're a fast one, aren't you?

Vanessa: You can say...

Ember: Well maybe I need to slow you down strums guitar again, sound waves turn into a fist

Vanessa: gets hit and smashes to ground Ow! You're gonna pay for that!

Ember: I'd like to see you try!

Danny: sneaks on Ember and punches her continuously until she smashes on the ground too That's what you get for messing with us! flys toward Vanessa Are you ok?

Vanessa: I'll get over it fakes smile to assure Danny, but sees that Danny isn't fooled Ok I got some more brusies, nothing I can't deal with though...

Danny: I don't want you to get hurt anymore, so- gets pushed out of way by Vanessa

Vanessa: Danny, move! gets hit by love spell this time, and closes eyes, then opens when over Umm, isn't something suppose to happen to me?

Ember: Impossible! No one has ever been immune to my love spell before!

Vanessa: flys toward Ember, fists burning with flames Well then maybe you need to tune your strings, allow me! punches and kicks Ember til she gets knocked out

Danny: puts her in thermise Whoa, where did you learn to fight like that?

Vanessa: To be honest with you, I'm just as shocked as you are, it just comes naturally to me...

Danny: And did you just see your fists right now? They had flames on it!

Vanessa: Really? They did? gasps They did! Yes! Fire, it was fire! Yay! This has been probably the best night ever, and it was all because of you, thank you so much...

Danny: I'm glad you feel that way, anyways, I guess I should be taking you back to Sam's house for the night, starts to sound sadand then you can go home tomorrow.

Vanessa: Danny, it's ok, I can always visit you through the ghost zone, we'll send e-mail, talk on the phone, do as much as possible to keep in touch, I promise.

Danny: smiles, grabs Vanessa's hand, and they both fly


	4. A Loving Moment

Setting: Front of Sam's house

Danny: Well here we are...

Vanessa: turns into normal self Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, bye! starts walking towards door

Danny: Wait! Vanessa stops and turns to Danny as he walks to catch up with her Um, I don't know how to say it, starts blushing it's kind of hard for me, but I wanted to tell you grabs Vanessa's hand that well, um, I was wondering if maybe, you and I can maybe-

Vanessa: grabs Danny's other hand and kisses him on the cheek I'm guessing this explains why I was immune to that ghost girl's love spell, huh?

Danny: touches kissed area Yeah it probably would...

Vanessa: Well, goodnight... starts walking but then gets pulled a little and sees that Danny is still holding her hand Um, Danny giggles, you can let go now...

Danny: out of love trance Huh? sees hands Oh! Yeah, sorry...

Vanessa: It's ok, I like goofiness in a guy smiles, walks away, gets greeted by Sam at door, and walks inside

Danny: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! flys and does a bunch of flips and turns in the air as he's flying back home, and in the window of Sam's room you see Vanessa watching Danny the entire time and becomes in a love trance

Vanessa: sighs

Sam: What are you looking at?

Vanessa snaps out Huh? Oh! quickly closes window and curtains No one, I mean, nothing


	5. Vanessa's Goodbye to Tuck and Sam

Setting: Danny's House, everyone is gathered in the basement to say bye to Vanessa

Vanessa: Well this is it then...

Sam: hugs Vanessa We'll stay in touch, got my e-mail?

Vanessa: Yep, GothPrincess411! Got mine?

Sam: Yep, StarShooter101!

Tucker: writing something on scrap of paper

Sam: What are you doing?

Tucker: Writing down Vanessa's e-mail! You're not the only one who's gonna want to talk to her!

Vanessa: I'm sorry Tucker! I forgot to tell you mine! hugs Tucker

Tucker blushing but smiling Don't worry V, you don't know how much this hug makes up for it!

Danny: looks jealous No but I do...steps on Tuckers foot

Tucker: lets go of Vanessa Ow, what did you do that for?

Danny: imitating Did what? I didn't do anything... Anyways, on count of three?

Vanessa: You start the countdown

Danny: 1...

Vanessa: 2...

Danny and Vanessa: 3! change into superhero versions

Vanessa: Yes, I did it! And I beat you too!

Danny: I'll get you next time! Anyways I'll call you guys when I get back

Sam: I'll be waiting!

Tucker: Later Danny loving voice Bye Vanessa gets pulled by ear by Sam

Danny and Vanessa: grab hands and jump through portal


	6. Love's Goodbye

Setting: Danny and Vanessa find her portal. They both jump through

Vanessa: Well, here we are you see a lab with a lot of test tubes

Danny: Mon, your mom's lab is more scientific than my parents can ever make their lab look like.

Vanessa: Trust me, there's more than meets the eye Anyways changes into human self I better get going, and you too before my mom finds you here.

Danny: Ok but before I go grabs her hand and kisses Vanessa on the cheek, turns to leave but can't because Vanessa is still holding his hand Ummm, anytime would be nice chuckles

Vanessa: snaps out Huh? Oh yeah, sorry lets go of hand and blushes

Danny: It's ok, I like goofiness in a girl Danny and Vanessa smile at each other See you later, Stargirl

Vanessa: You can bet on it, Ghost Boy

Danny: leaves into ghost portal as he waves goodbye

Vanessa: puts hand on where Danny kissed her

Alyssa: Vanessa? You in there?

Vanessa: Yeah I'm in here!

Alyssa: Vanessa! runs and hugs her tight Where have you been? Mom and I thought you ran away or something!

Vanessa: Nah, and as far as where I've been, it's a pretty long story...


End file.
